


I'm on top

by thisismyguiltypleasureokay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominance, M/M, analsex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismyguiltypleasureokay/pseuds/thisismyguiltypleasureokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a party in the survey corps and things gonna get hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on top

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, yesterday I was going through old music on YouTube and stumbled on Lil Waynes – Lollipop. I got this image in my head of Eren tied to a chair, while Levi was licking him, well, like a lollipop. I should probably finish my RinxHaru fanfic before making this one, but this wouldn’t leave me alone so I had to write it. I was up all night writing it, before going to bed. I just finished rereading, spell and grammar-check it. Hope you enjoy.

The whole survey Corps were spread around the entire castles the whole day. They had just come home from a successful mission, not more than a week ago. It was the first weekend after their return and they all had taken it slow.   
They had been treating the wounded, relaxing, sleeping, eating food and drinking water: which everybody always was lacking at the end of missions.  
Under no normal circumstances would there ever be a party after returning. There were usually too many casualties to even consider the smallest victories a success, too many deaths to mourn.

This time around there, by some kind of luck, hadn’t been any casualties, only slightly wounded men, and therefore the corps had decided to throw a party. That there were no casualties wasn’t the only plus after returning, because the mission hadn’t failed either. That meant that there were enough reasons to throw a victory party.   

It was going to be an interesting night; Eren had been to parties before. He even had been to some of the Survey Corpses, but he had a feeling that tonights party were going to go beyond expectations.

The entire legion was happy; they all came together and prepared for the party.

He and Armin were on the cleaning duty, with Levi in charge. Mikasa had been assigned to the kitchen with Jean, much to Armins dismay. Armin had secretly crushed on Jean for almost 3 years now. He was a silent admirer and Jean was too oblivious to his too subtle advances.  Besides Jean was crushing on Mikasa, so he wasn’t even gay. Not like Eren was the one to burst Armins bubble. 

Eren and Armin stood in a line, with 30 other men and women. Levi walked in to the room, his shoes click clacking on the tiled floor. He was short, shorter than most men, even smaller than the majority of the females in the corps. People usually made fun of it. Not to his face, though, only when he wasn’t around.  He was a scary guy and he could probably kill you just with his eyes.  He wore the same clothes as he had the first day Eren had arrived to the Castle, that day Levi had ordered the entire squad to clean the entire castle by them self. Eren still remembers how sore he had been several days after. Today they were a lot more people than back then, so he would probably not work as hard. 

“Listen up” Levi didn’t even need to raise his voice to get the attention of the team.

“I’ll have you split up in four groups, which means, you’ll be in teams of 8 men. Got it?” He looked sternly around on the men and women.

Levi stopped his gaze, when it reached Sasha.

“What the fuck are you crying about?”

Sasha looked at him, tears streaming down her face, snot hanging from her nose.

“I wasn’t allowed to be on kitchen duty” she sobbed, almost falling to the floors. There were some snickers around the room. Sasha was always so dramatic, when it came to food.

“That’s because there will be no food for tonight if you were to prepare it” Connie said out loud, more people laughed. 

“Shut up.” Levi directed to Connie. “Pull yourself together. I won’t have gross snot on my floors. Understood? I’ll have you clean it all up again if that happens.”  He took cleaning too serious, Eren thought, but he didn’t dare say it out loud.

Levi split them up as they stood and Eren came to be on the same team as Armins. He was glad, then it wouldn’t be a total bore to clean. That was what he thought until he learned that Levi was leading his team.   

“The four teams will each take one part of the castle. Team Reiner, take east side.  Team Petra, take north side of the castle. Team Snot girl, take south side. My team will take the west side. Get moving, if you want to be done before the party.”

Eren and Armin didn’t have the chance to talk much. Levi worked them as hard as if it had been a mission beyond the wall.

When they were done, Armin and Eren headed for the showers.

“Oh man. He’s a fucking Sadist, I won’t even be able to dance tonight” Eren complained as he let the warm water run down his body.

Armin, who was in the stall next to him laughed.

“Just enough alcohol and that statement are forgotten. Not to anyones appreciation” Eren could hear the smile behind the sentence.

“Shut up, I’m an excellent dancer”

“If you say so, Eren”

“Like you’re any better”

“Never claimed to be” Armin said and Eren couldn’t do anything but roll his eyes.

They finished and went back to their room. Just like when they were trainees, they shared room.  The room was not that big, it had two beds. A table with two chairs was placed between them, just under the window. They even had to share a wardrobe, because two didn’t fit in the room. That was the only things that were in the room. As a soldier you didn’t own that much. Their room had an even smaller adjacent room, which where their toilet. That was basically what was in the room: a toilet, a sink and a mirror. 

“Are we supposed to wear formal wear?” Eren shouted to Armin, while he was digging through his clothe.

“Semi-formal, I guess” was the answer.

“What the fuck does that even mean? Like do I wear half tuxedo and half maneuver gear?”  He threw himself on the bed.

Armin walked in to the room from the toilet and Eren had to look twice. He stood with his shirt in his hand, ready to put it on. Eren had forgotten how fit Armin was. Armins stature had always been small and skinny, you would never think that he had muscles going on beneath his clothes. Of course Eren knew that, seeing as he and Armin used to get naked a few years back. He had just momentarily forgotten that fact. It didn’t help that Armin had become even more muscular, than back then. God he needed to have sex soon. It had been too long.

Eren and Armin had, during their training to become soldiers, decided that they would take each others virginity. Everybody did it when they were trainees: Reiner and Bertholdt from their bunkers. Eren had heard that Christa and Ymir had done it too. No one wanted to die a virgin, so Armin and Eren had decided to take care of business. That was what it had meant to both of them, which also was why they could still be friends. Nothing romantic had ever been between them.

They didn’t talk about it, didn’t have to. It was just a part of their long friendship, they had decided to stop when Armin started to moan Jeans name during sex. Even though it didn’t matter to Eren, Armin didn’t feel like doing it anymore, because he thought it was mean to Eren that he didn’t say his name, so they stopped and now they took care of business by themselves.

Armin had always been sure that he liked boys. Eren only found out after he tried to have sex with a random girl trainee. He can’t even remember her name, but he had a hard time getting hard and he, unconsciously, kept imagining that it was a boy between his legs. It hadn’t been hard to accept that he liked men more than women, in a world where people constantly got eaten, people didn’t have time to care what gender you liked to have sex with.

“Just wear one of your nice shirts and some pants. That’s what I do”

They went over to Mikasa and went to the party together. She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped just above her knees. Makeup was fairly expensive, but Mikasa had managed to get some and was wearing just a little bit of Mascara, just enough to it to be noticed, she still looked natural.

When they arrived, the room was full of people.

“Where do you wanna sit?”  Mikasa asked. There weren’t any specific seats; everybody could sit where they want. Eren liked that. That meant that even though they had superiors, they weren’t above them on any other occasions than the battlefield. It made them more approachable, not so scary.

They choose a table close to the buffet, so they didn’t have to walk so far. There were a few people who had volunteered to stay and finish the food, which meant that they couldn’t engage in the first part of the party. 

“What did you prepare, Mikasa?” Armin asked

“I peeled the potatoes… I did it too well. They said that I peeled too much, so there wasn’t much potato left. They made me stir one of the pots instead” She looked down. Mikasa was horrible in a kitchen; Eren had kind of dreaded dinner, since he had learned that Mikasa would be on kitchen duty. He was glad to hear that they hadn’t made her do some of the big things.

“D-Did you put ingredients in the pot?” Armin had just as bitter experience with Mikasas cooking as Eren.

“No, they just made me stir it”

Eren and Armin sighed.

“Hey Eren, Mikasa, Armin!”

Hanji sat down heavily beside him.

“You ready to party?” She said a little too loud. If he didn’t already know Hanji and her personality, Eren would have thought she was drunk. But that was just the way she was. 

“Sure where’s the booze?” Eren asked. It was nowhere to be seen.

She made a sad face and tilted her head “Erwin said he wouldn’t have the alcohol out before we started eating. He said that the majority of people don’t know how to control themselves and the booze would be gone before we had eaten. He’s such a pain sometime, even though he’s right”

“Levi!” She didn’t even breathe before shouting the Corporals name. She waves at him to indicate where she was. He walked towards them.

He was wearing a loose shirt, which was way too casual for the normal corporal. His pants were tight and Eren swore. How was he supposed to not make moves on his superior, when he looked so damn hot?  
Eren had always admired the corporal, always thought he was sexy and hot. Just today had he had a hard time not throwing Levi on the floor and fuck him.  Levi had been on the floor, in a very submissive position. He was on the knees, scrubbing the floor, ass up in the air. But Levi was his superior and that would be an irresponsible thing to get into.

“Hey” He sat down beside Mikasa, in the opposite spot of Eren.

“When can we eat? Do you know?” Hanji asked Levi who looked like he didn’t care.

“Erwin will tell us when”

They sat and talked about the successful mission, which would sometimes be interrupted by Sasha yelling “When is the food here?” who sat not far from their table.

“Okay, Everybody!” The room fell silent as Erwin got up from where he sat.

“The food is ready in a minute.  I want to thank everybody who went on this mission. We did it, we’re still alive and we’re advancing on the titans. We should be proud!” He said clapping his hands for everybody’s effort.

“Thank you to all the volunteers who decided to help in the kitchen after the party has begun. That is very memorable of you guys. When we all have had our food, some of the volunteers will bring the drinks.” Loud cheers followed the last statement.

Erwin lifted his hands to silence the room again.

“I know, I know. You’re excited. As you can see there are two tables with food. There’s the same kind of food on both tables, which means that you will be going to the one closest to you! We will start with the tables closest to the buffets and then work our way in to the middle. Enjoy the food and have fun tonight”

He sat down again and people began collecting their food. When they all were seated again, beers and wines was put on each table. Eren took a beer.

“Can’t he ever smile?” Armin asked Hanji, when Levi got up to get a napkin from the nearby buffet table.

“He always looks so grim, like he always is planning to murder someone” Mikasa added.

“I don’t think that is possible actually” Hanji wondered “He doesn’t need to and he doesn’t want to smile.”

Levi was already on his way back to the table and they all fell silent. Neither of them wanted him to know that they were talking about him.

Levi sat down. Eren was about to take a sip of his beer when Hanji leaned closer to Erens ear and whispered “Rumor says he used to be a thug, maybe that’s why he doesn’t smile”

So law obedient and OCD as Levi was, it shocked Eren to learn that. Also Eren imagined a thug Levi, which to his astonishment was a somewhat exciting picture in his head. He was surprised that he thought of thug Levi as a badass who he’d like to do, so he accidently kicked out with his legs and almost choked on his beer. He had kicked the corporal, who still sat in front of him.

“What the hell you doing brat?”

Eren wasn’t afraid of the corporal, so he just smiled innocently and brightly said “Sorry”.

Eren thought of how he would love to have the corporal beg for him to take him, even more now that Eren knew he had been a thug. He didn’t know why that excited him more than the general corporal. He thought it would have something to do with the fact that thugs doesn’t submit to anyone and if he could get the corporal to scream his name, then it would be ten times more erotic to know that Eren had been the one to tame him. He giggled a little, hoping there wasn’t anyone who could read minds in here.

When he looked up, the corporal was staring at him intensely. Eren was afraid that he actually _had_ read his mind. But it was just Erens giggle that had caught Levis attention.

“What are you giggling about?” He asked

“Ohh nothing” Eren said and couldn’t stop himself before he sent the corporal a gaze saying: _You, naked, beneath me._

He wasn’t sure if the corporal had noticed it, he hoped he hadn’t. It would be a mess if he had. Levi tsk’ed and started a conversation with Mikasa.

As the night went by, people split up to go meet other people. Eren had had a few beers, but was still sober. He was what some people would call tipsy, he was happy and perhaps a little more daring than normal.

He got up to look for Armin, who disappeared some hours ago. He looked the most obvious places, but Armin was nowhere to be found.

He found him, when he started looking the less obvious places, like the kitchen, which now was clean and empty. Except for Armin who looked up when Eren entered.

“Eren!” He said a little shocked.  He had his back to Eren and his arms around the neck of a person, it seemed like Eren just interrupted something.  

“Armin?” Eren said Armins name as though it was a question.

“Eren?” Said the other boy. Erens jaw fell to his chest. Armin was making out with Jean. How the fuck? Eren had been 100% sure that Jean was straight as an arrow.

“I can explain” Jean stammered.

“I don’t need an explanation. Carry on” He said and turned around to walk away.

“It’s not what you think. This it’s no homo, you know” It was really hard for Eren to keep a straight face at that horrible comment. He hoped that Armin wasn’t offended by Jean.

“Shut up, Jean.” It seemed like Armin had gotten some confidence tonight. He turned Jeans head towards himself and kissed him as he beckoned Eren with his hand, telling him to get lost. Impressive, Eren thought as he wandered down the hall.

Eren, still wasn’t 100% accustomed with the castle and right now he found himself horribly lost. He had never been to this part of the castle before. Eren opened a door to see if something he knew was behind it.

There was, Corporal Levi.

“Oi, why don’t you knock?” Sounded the angry response to Eren walking in.

“Sorry Corporol, I didn’t know this was yours. I’m lost.” Levi had been standing with the back against Eren, so he hadn’t seen who had interrupted him.

“It’s you, brat” He said when he had turned around.

“You’re stupid enough to get lost in a castle, where you’ve lived for almost a year? Pathetic”

“That’s me” He smiled, still having the picture of Levi naked beneath him fresh in his mind. Eren closed the door behind him and stepped in.

“Who said you could come in?” Levi barked.

“No one” He thought of how confident Armin had been and decided to not give a shit about Levi being his corporal. He smirked, daring more than he would if he hadn’t had those beers.

Eren walked over to Levi, pushed him against the same window he was looking out off, when Eren entered.  He didn’t even wait for Levi to refuse him, he just bend over and kissed him.

Too Erens surprise, Levi kissed him back.

Eren was in control, he set the pace. Eren made sure that Levi was following his lead. He got really excited; he might be able to fulfill the fantasy off his. Erens hand made their way down to Levis belt and was about to unbuckle it when Levis hand grabbed his by the wrists.

Eren could feel that Levi was smirking on the same time as they were kissing. Levi was strong and he pushed Eren back and managed to sit him down in a chair, still holding tightly to Erens wrists, still smirking.

Eren had forgotten how strong Levi was. Levi lifted his knee and nudged Erens legs apart. He placed his knee on Erens dick, only adding a light pressure. This wasn’t the kind of situation Eren had anticipated when he decided to pursue Levi. It was scaring him a little.   
When he and Armin had been together, Eren had always been the one in control. He liked that, but in this situation all control was lost.  Levi moved the knee slowly, adding and taking away pressure on Erens cock.

Eren grew a little in his pants, but he snapped his mouth close, he wasn’t about to make a sound. Then the pressure suddenly disappeared. Eren hadn’t even realized that he had closed his eyes, but he opened them to see what Levi was doing. He went over to one of the drawers on the shelves.  When he came back he had some ropes.

“Ehr, what are you doing with those?” Eren asked nervously.

He didn’t answer at first just smiled at Eren.

The chair Eren was sitting on was built, so there was a space between the seat and the backrest, which was where Levi now used the ropes. He confined Eren to the chair.

“Shouldn’t be so different from what you’re used to, right?” He looked out the window for a moment “Wait, that’s right, you don’t sleep in the basement anymore. Too bad, I could’ve used the chains instead”

Despite what Eren always had thought about himself, he became more aroused by being confined to the chair. He was usually the confiner not the confined and that scared him a little bit, despite the erection.

“You know what Eren? You’re usually so confident and ongoing, so commanding. It will be fun to have you act like a bitch. I mean you might have been the one to make the first move. But that does not mean that you’re the one in charge of this show. I am still you’re superior you know” He smiled a devilish smile. Like he had plan for Eren to get too confident and try to seduce him.

He leaned in so their faces were in front of each other.

“That’s what you wanted to, right?” His hands slipped down and he cupped Erens dick through his pants. Eren was determined not to make a sound so he just smiled and looked Levi in the eyes. He wasn’t going to back down.

“What do you mean?” Eren tried to charm Levi, but it didn’t work.

“I heard that Hanji told you I used to be a thug. You got excited, didn’t you, brat?” He massaged Eren, slowly, between the legs.

“You’re just like me, you like power. You like when people will have to listen to you, do what you say. It arouses you and you like it even more if you can do it to someone who likes it just as much you.”

He laughed a seducing low laugh, while he kept rubbing.  

 “But there are two to that game and I’m the winner here”

It took all Erens willpower not to thrust his hips up in Levis hand. He wasn’t going to lose their struggle for power. He might already be on the losing side, being the one attached to the chair, but that was irrelevant at the moment. If Levi got a reaction like that, it would surely mean that Eren had lost.

Levi kissed him and led the tongue run over Erens lips, who willingly opened his mouth. Their tongues were in a battle, sometimes they were in Erens mouth and other times they were in Levis.

Levi broke free and pulled Erens head to the side, by pulling the hair. It hurt a little, but Eren honestly didn’t mind.

Levi sat down on Erens lap and Eren could feel that he wasn’t the only one who was excited.

Levi started making movement with his hips while he kissed licked and bit Erens neck.

“Ohhh” Escaped Erens mouth before he could stop himself. Levi stopped what he was doing immediately, let go of Erens hair and looked at him. The expression on Levi’s face was so erotic that Eren almost looked away. Levis tongue was licking the corner of his lips. Eren didn’t know if was on purpose or if it was just Levi being unconsciously hot.

“So you like it, huh?” Still sitting on his lap, Eren didn’t answer.

Levi slid down from Erens lap, mouthing Erens dick through the clothes.  Eren looked down on Levi who was soaking his pants. Eren couldn’t fathom how dirty Levi was, so different from normal. His pants felt damp and good.

Eren still didn’t say a thing. He thanked whoever had chosen that the trainees had to live together in a bunker. It had been good training in not being too loud, not screaming and yelling during sex.

“It’s okay to moan” he said chuckling. Knowing very well why Eren didn’t. He rose from the floor and licked Erens ear and whispered “I’m going to make you scream, got it?”

Levi slipped a finger just inside both pants and boxers, which Eren wasn’t prepared for, so he moaned shortly before getting control of himself.

“Good boy, what should your reward be?”

He turned around and backed down on Erens lap, leaning his head back so his neck was exposed to Eren.  He rubbed Erens ears with his hand, as he kissed Erens jaw line. Levi had hoped that that would be enough to make Eren try to take control, but Eren wasn’t as stupid as Levi thought. He knew it was a trap and he didn’t take the bait, so Levi had to work a little. Levi was positioned so that Eren had full view of the corporal’s body. Levi spread his legs and made small movement with his hips, that made Erens breathe heavy. Levi slowly lowered his hands. He touched himself on the chest and let his own hands go down to his own crotch. He was still moving and the sight and feeling of Levi moving almost made Eren loose his senses. Levi made sure that Eren was watching when he gave his own cock a little squeeze. The moan was so low, that Levi almost didn’t hear it. He had to give it to the brat; he had a lot of self-control.

Levi rewarded Eren with taking his shirt off, one button at the time, and then he threw it away. To Erens surprise, everything about Levi tonight, surprised him. He had thought that Levi wouldn’t do anything dirty and that he would carefully fold the clothes before putting it away.

Levi had muscles; Eren lost his jaw for a moment. Levis body was perfect.

Levi had seen Erens reaction to his body.

“Doesn’t it seem a bit unfair, that I’m the only one not wearing a shirt?” Levi teased and started to unbutton Erens shirt. Eren couldn’t get it all off, because he still was bound to the chair, so it was just unbuttoned and pulled as far down his arms as possible.

Levi kissed Erens stomach, which also was pretty muscular.

Levi squatted and started giving Erens dick attention again. Eren was big and he was really horny. He just wanted Levi to suck him and use him, not that he would tell Levi that.

Levi unbuttoned Erens pants and agonizingly slowly pulled them down.

Eren looked down for a short moment and regretted it immediately. Levi was sitting with all his weight on his toes, legs spreading to the sides to give room for his own erection. Levi looked up with a sexy smile on his face, which almost made Eren mouth ’shit’. He threw his head back so he couldn’t see Levi.

But then Levi put Eren in his mouth and he couldn’t control it anymore.

“Fuck!” It was a whisper, but he was sure that Levi had heard it.

Levi’s tongue on Erens cock was amazing. Eren wondered how many dicks that tongue has licked before his own. It was too skilled to just be one or two. The only one Eren ever had gotten a blowjob from was Armin and the trainee girl, both were mediocre compared to Levi.

Eren just wanted to put his hands in Levi’s hair. It itched in his fingers to touch it, to pull Levi closer. He tried to see if he could break free of the ropes, but Levi was good at tying a knot, apparently.

Levi’s tongue was wet and warm and everywhere on Erens dick. 

At this point Eren realized that it no longer was a fight, he had already lost it. He lost it the moment, he led himself get tied to the chair.

He finally admitted how good it felt to submit himself to Levi’s command. Eren was sure that he felt like that because it was Levi, he wouldn’t have wanted to submit to any other. Not like Armin or Jean, not that he even wanted to _be_ with Jean.

The Levi deep throated him; very slowly he pushed himself closer to Eren, so close that his entire dick was in his mouth. Eren lost it

“Fuck this shit” He said out loud and finally let go of his self-control. His breath instantly became heavy and he started to moan, swear and pant.

Levi pulled out again, licking the underside of his cock, before taking Eren in his mouth again.

Eren still wanted Levi to take him in deeper, but he hadn’t his hands at his aid, so without wanting to Eren thrusted his hips upwards into Levi’s mouth.

“Who the fuck told you to do that? Are you trying to make me gag? Shitty brat” Levi was angry, and on his knees.

“I’m sorry, Levi” Eren muttered, giving in to the role as a underling, as a bitch.

“Fuck you. I didn’t tell you to call me that. I’m Corporal to you. Should I confine your legs too?”

He walked back to Eren and led a single finger lightly run down the hilt of Erens cock. Not giving enough friction for any kind of release.

When he finally got down on his knees to suck Eren again, he was, this time, griping Erens hips and holding them so tightly, that Eren was sure there would be bruises.  

Levi kept working his mouth and Eren was moaning higher than before.

Just before Eren reached climax, Levi removed himself.

“What the hell” Eren hissed “I was about to come”

“I know” Levi still squatting between Erens legs.

Eren got a little angry, and showed his foot between Levis legs, trying to massage Levis dick through his pants. If he couldn’t come, he’d at least make Levi beg for it.

Levi just looked down on Erens foot as though he didn’t feel it.

“You better stop that now, or I will tie your legs to the chair too. If you don’t behave I’ll walk away and you can sit there waiting for someone to find you. Not even being allowed to come once”

“Oh come one!” Eren complained.

“Beg for it, like the bitch you are” This is where it all came down to. It was supposed to be Levi begging to come, instead it was Eren.

“Fucking hell” he said, looking away, before giving up his last will to win.

“Suck my dick, will you? Please corporal? I fucking need to come.”

“You can do better than that” Levi muttered, placing his hands on Erens thighs.

“I’m your bitch. I’ll do whatever, if you just suck my dick right now”

“That was pathetic, but that’ll do”

Levi leaned in, licking the head of Erens dick and earning some moans. He took it slow. Eren wanted to move his hip up once again, but Levi had him in a hard grip and he couldn’t move.

Levi took slowly Erens entire dick in the mouth, before going back and forth in a high pace.

Eren didn’t warn Levi before he came, which means that he came in Levi’s mouth.

“Disgusting!” Levi complained as he spat the sperm out on the floor.

Levi, who was still wearing pants, walked over and sat on top of Eren. He leaned in to kiss Eren, who turned his head.

“Listen, brat if I go for a kiss. You damn well do not turn your head” Levi said angrily

“Fuck you, not when you just spat my sperm out. That’s foul, it would be like licking my own dick”

Levi pulled his hair, so Eren would learn that he had made a mistake. 

“If I go for I kiss, you’re fucking going to kiss me. Where my mouth has been before is irrelevant, I could have been licking Hanjis ass and you still don’t get to turn away from me. Like I said Eren, You’re my bitch. You do what I want” He forcefully kissed him and Eren, despite himself, did like it, so he kissed him back.

“What do you want to do now?” Levi asked innocently, knowing that Eren had had time to recover and was probably ready to go for something else.

“I want to fuck you” Eren said confidently. Poor guy still thought he had an upper hand.

“So you wanna fuck?”  Levi got off his lap and untied the ropes.

“A shame, that I’m not a bottom, huh?”  Levi smirked as he let Eren stand up, turned him around and tied his hands together on his back.

“Bend over, face on the desk” Levi commanded.

Eren didn’t want to admit it, but he was getting harder and harder for each command.

Eren couldn’t see what was going on behind him, but he could hear Levi take of his pants. Then he felt Levi squeezing Erens butt.

Eren moaned: his ass was a soft spot.

Then Levis tongue was between his cheeks, making it all wet and ready.

Levi slid 2 fingers in at the same time. Eren tensed up. He had never been a bottom before, so it was an unusual experience and 2 fingers at once was a little hurtful. Levi had the courtesy to wait until Eren was relaxed before moving his fingers. It felt awesome and Eren was already as hard as before.

“This is it, Eren” Was Levi’s short warning before, pushing his own dick into Eren.

Eren didn’t even have time to prepare himself, before it started to hurt.

“Fucking hell Corporal” he whined.

“What a bitch” Levi said pulling the tied arms closer to him, so he had more control over Eren.

He started to move, slowly, pushing himself further into Eren who groaned with every move.

Faster and harder it got. Skin against skin. If someone was to walk the halls at this moment, they would all hear both Eren and Levi puffing and panting.

“Oh my Corporal, fuck me” Eren yelled

“You have permission to scream my name, when you come” Levi breathed as he roughly jacked Eren off to the same rhythm he was fucking him.

Levi said that right on time because only a few moments after Eren was at his limit.

“OH fucking yes” he breathed in

 “Levi” he screamed.

He thought he heard a little noise coming from Levi, which could have sounded like ‘Eren’, but Eren wasn’t sure.

Levi came inside of Eren and he could feel it run along his legs, when he got up.  He was sore everywhere.

Levi was already putting on his clothe, so Eren did the same.

“Should I clean up before I leave, corporal?” Eren asked, because they had made a mess of the room and he knew that the Levi hated mess and Eren was still a subordinate. If he had just walked away Levi would probably kill him.

And he basically have been made Levi’s bitch, so it wouldn’t surprise him if he was ordered to do it.

“No. You won’t do it properly. You can go. Don’t get lost on your way back” Levi said, buttoning the last button on his casual shirt.

“Alright sir”

Eren hurried over to Levi, before leaving. Eren might just been made into a whimpering, desperate teenage boy, instead of a controlling, dominating lover like he had wanted to. But he still had his pride and showing Levi that, was all he needed now.

He kissed Levi, aggressively on the mouth, forcing Levi’s mouth open, licking his teeth and lips before breaking away.

With the kiss he told Levi that he would be back to challenge him again, this time with Eren as the winner and the one on top.

“As if, brat” Was his only response.

Eren didn’t know how he found way, but he managed to stagger back to his room. Threw himself on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

Fucked so senseless, he didn’t even realize Armin had company.   


End file.
